Zacharael Vermont
Age:19 Gender:Male Occupation: former Order Hero/ Artist Demon lord bounty: 19,000 gold Race: Incubus Bio Zacharael was born in the wealthy family of the Vermonts that owns a popular weapon crafting guild in the order capital. So he grew up living a lavish life until his father learned that he lacked little if any business sense. Due to this Zacharael lost his position as the successor of the Vermont weapon crafting guild to his younger brother. Zacharael didn't have many problems with this since he rather live a life indulging in the arts, but he soon realized he was losing his place in the family and the respect of his father. In a last ditch effort to get back his father's approval he joined the order at the age of 17 and proved himself a rather resourceful soldier. This worked sense his father saw this as an opportunity to keep an eye on the war and gain a better holding in order politics. But soon his father became drunken off his own power and started abusing Zacharael demanding more conflict to keep business as strong as possible. Even though his father beat him he happily excepted this task. Through his service he gained the privilege to meet a male fairy named Asher who gave him his abilities turning him into a new generation hero. But this did not satisfy his father and the abuse continued pretty soon Zacharael became a little unstable and developed a nasty way of dealing with Mamono. When ever he meets a target he finds artistically beautiful he would give them a kiss and cryogenically freezes them turning them into perfect ice statues sending the victims into a deep slumber never to be woken. His father allows him to keep these ice sculptures as long as he keeps serving him faithfully. He is so fond of these statues that if someone damages them he will kill them without mercy. Later on after an argument with his father he meets a man who crept from the shadows named Colm. Colm was sent to kill the hero, but after seeing what his relationship with his father was like he began to pity the boy. He led Zacharael to the conclusion that he should kill his father and he quickly acted. Zacharael released all the statues he made with the help of the hero Abigail and Froze over his family estate as well as his father. Due to this the estate came down on him crushing his father's ice statue. He intended to die along with his father but was rescued by Colm. He has been in a Coma since the accident but has now awaken as an incubus. He went out on his own once again free of his family name and father, this filled him with enthusiasm. Despite this he had no money and soon found himself on the ground do to starvation. He was then saved by a passerby named Rebecca Low. He offered her an ice statue in return and she found his work to be quite good and offered to help him get his work out there and give him a place to stay. Zacharael was overjoyed by the offer but warned her, he told her that he was an incubus and found her quite attractive. This warning was met with a warning of her own and the two gained a mutual understanding. This didn't stop Zacharael from displaying his affection multiple times. He even helped her make a special ice golem named Aniva that he soon started to raise as their daughter, His affection soon started reaching Rebecca and the two became lovers, who built a giant golem together that they now live on. Personality He can be view as rather eccentric yet cheerful. He believes everything can be seen as beautiful or poet if looked at in the right way. He even believes there is some beauty in war and battle But he is a rather unstable individual due to years of abuse and can be labeled as spontaneous. Also he doesn't seem to have an intense hatred for Mamono and with hold a conversation with one from time to time, but if his father ever caught wind of this he would be punished. Now that he is free from the order he can fully indulge in his craft making him more cheerful than ever. Abilities Expert Fighter Not quite as good as Baal but could still go toe to toe with him and uses a more gracefully technical form. He also seems to be adept with many forms of weaponry. Temperature manipulation The user has complete control over the body temperature of oneself and others, including increasing and decreasing it to harmful or lethal levels, increasing it to levels where touching the target is painful/damaging while keeping the target unaffected by the changes, concealing body temperature, making the target resistant or immune to temperatures, etc. Users of this power are completely unaffected by the temperature changes. He also created away to perserving targets in ice through spirit energy manipulation working with his temperature manipulation. (Due to him giving his younger brother some of his power Zacharael can only use ice portion of his ability.) Category:Characters Category:Sink Lover's OC Category:Order